1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a data recorder for a camera arranged to automatically record frame by frame, for every photographed frame, such data as a shutter speed or time, automatic controlled aperture value, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Professional or semi-professional photographers in general make it a rule to record conditions under which a picture is taken for every frame of film, including such data as a shutter speed, an aperture value, etc. Generally, such data is written on a recording paper sheet for every photographed frame. However, such a recording method is not only troublesome but tends to have the recording paper lost to prevent the recording of photographic data (indicative of photographing conditions) from being adequately kept. To solve this problem, it has been proposed to have these data stored by an electric storage device such as a computer or the like in a manner, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,307 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. Sho 53-116146, Sho 59-68726, Sho 60-254123, etc.
In accordance with these prior art methods, however, the camera records data even in the event of no-load shooting or trial or demonstration shooting made without loading the camera with any film at a camera store or on such occasions as a camera show or the like. After that, when a photographing operation is actually performed, either the data recording might become impossible with the data storage capacity having been used up or the data record might become misleading to confuse rearrangement or readjustment of data to be made later on with the actual photographic data commingled with the data unnecessarily recorded during the no-load shooting.